Auruo
by Sakura Orihara
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados a HAJIME ISHIYAMA. Hola este es mi primer "fic". No se que mas decir, salvo que mi personaje favorito del escuadrón de Levi era precisamente Auruo. Espero disfruten esto, que fue escrito de una manera muy "rápida" así que no es espero que esperan mucho. así pues... adelante. Disfrútenlo.


**"Una mañana nueva"**

Me desperté como de costumbre con el sol en la cara, mi cuerpo decía "un rato mas" mi mente "no puedes"

A si pues me levante y me dispuse a ponerme el uniforme, mi peinado acostumbrado y listo.

Es hora de desayunar.

**"Las agradables mañanas con el escuadrón."**

A pesar de que las mañanas eran rutinarias, todo era agradable cuando la paz se hacia presente (que era de forma esporádica) los buenos días a mis compañeros de escuadrón que ya eran casi de mi familia, Gunter, Erd, Petra y por supuesto el sargento Rivaille, a quien yo admiraba mucho por muchas cosas.

-Auruo¡ deja de flojear y anda a ayudarme¡ el sargento esta apunto de bajar y esto esta echo un lio¡

-Si, si ya...

-"Bueno días"

Se escucho la voz de ese pequeño hombre mucho mas bajo que yo, y pareciera que una orden de "firmes" llego a nuestros oídos respondiendo en "coro" "BUENOS DIAS SARGENTO"

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que me uní a lo que llamaban "el escuadrón de Rivaille",

Mucho había pasado ya con esas personas, pero mas que nada, había empezado a notar un poco mas a esa pequeña chica que siempre preparaba el desayuno para nosotros.

**Por qué me molesta?**

Los días pasaban y yo seguía más atento a petra, cuando ella no lo notaba siempre tenia la necesidad de mirarle, me parecía extraño ya que al principio me molestaba que estuviera tanto tiempo junto al sargento, dado el echo de que yo lo admiraba mas que ella y le tenía mas respeto que ella, y que antes me molestara "ELLA estuviera cerca de EL" pero ahora parecía diferente… me molestaba que "EL estuviera cerca de ELLA"

-Petra¡ los informes de la última expedición¡

-Sí, sargento¡

-Perta, un café por favor.

-Si, sargento.

"petra petra, petra", que el sargento no puede hace nada solo? , susurre para mis adentros mientras miraba a la chica correr de un lado a otro, en un acto de descaro de mi parte y para ocultar el enojo que me provocaba ver a petra tan apurada gracias al sargento le dije a la chica :

"Deberías ser mas eficiente, el sargento no necesita que seas tan poco competente"

-Al menos soy de mas utilidad que tu, solo ahí sentado sin hacer nada

-yo ya he terminado mis deberes, en cambio tu parece que dejas todo a la mitad todo el tiempo por eso corres cual loca por los pasillos.

-Que descortés. –la chica volteo enojada y se dirijo de nuevo a la habitación del sargento

…. ..

Soy bastante idiota. Mira que ofenderla así... de sobra se que ella es la que mas trabaja, cuando no estamos fuera de los muros.

Bien creo que me iré a dormir, Erd y Gunter ya lo han hecho.

Subí a mi habitación que se encontraba a unos metros de la de el sargento, de reojo alcance a distinguir al pequeño hombre ensimismado en su mundo de papeles y reportes. Justo cuando tome el picaporte de mi puerta, petra salió de esa habitación dando las buenas noches al sargento, se veía cansada pero feliz.

-Que con esa expresión, le pregunte

-nada que pueda interesarte¡ -respondió ella en un tono que denotaba enojo-

-Te… pido una disculpa por mis comentarios ha hace un rato, creo que si fui un poco grosero.

-Un poco? Mas bien creo que fue mucho muy grosero¡ … y deja de hablar como el sargento.

-Esta bien discúlpame. –dije relajando un poco la voz y en un tono mas familiar.

-Así es mejor, está bien, te perdono. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica que se retito a su cuarto.

Acto seguido yo entre al mío, y fue cuando note que sentia un calor extraño en mi cara, fui al espejo mire mi reflejo y fue cuando realmente me di cuenta, mi rostro estaba algo rojo, recordé la sonrisa de la chica y me sonroje aun mas¡

Mierda… creo ….. que me enamore de Petra¡

**No era admiración. **

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese incidente.

Por alguna extraña razón y tal vez no siendo consiente de mis actos, empezó a usar un pañuelo en el cuello y a asemejarme lo mas posible a el sargento que tanto admiraba.

Me parecía normal, yo lo admiraba era como un tributo a el.

Mientras, petra me reñía por esa causa, en uno de esos ratos libres que teníamos.

-Por que imitas al sargento? Quieres ser como el?

Eso es imposible el tiene mucha mas experiencia que tu, deberías dejarlo ya.

-No estoy imitando a nadie, es una forma de mostrarle respeto¡

-Le estas imitando¡ recién entramos al escuadrón no eras así¡

Y diciendo esto la chica se fue dejándome una duda en la cabeza.

…. ¿No era admiración? … Y de nuevo paso.

Era yo muy estúpido¡ no me había dado cuenta¡

No lo hacia por admiración al sargento¡ era por petra¡ de nuevo por petra¡

**Me ha quedado claro, esta vez lo hare correctamente.**

La tristeza cortaba el aire a causa de la ultima batalla.

El sargento parecía muy estresado los últimos días no estaba con nosotros, se la pasaba a ver ese prisionero del que todos hablan el que esta en un juicio insólito.

Esto en cierta forma me agradaba ya que petra no estaba tanto con el sargento y pasábamos mas tiempo como amigos, aunque tuviéramos que hacer trabajos realmente deprimentes en la ciudad. Una tarde en la cual el sargento no había salido, mando llamar a petra a su habitación. No me pareció extraño ya que eso lo hacia bastante a menudo, pero paso algo que no pasaba antes, el sargento cerro la puerta tras que petra entrara.

Me molesto a tal grado que quise espiar, pero creo que mi miedo a que petra me odiara o a que el sargento me matara a patadas no me dejo, simplemente me quede esperando fuera de mi habitación, para que cuando saliera alguno de los dos yo pudiera fingir entrar a la mía, eso no tardo mucho salió petra con una expresión extraña

-Que pasa? Por que tienes esa cara

-Nada.

Y lanzo esa sonrisa que me enamoro de nuevo, era cálida, amable, la mas hermosa que pudiese ver, y esta vez brillaba aun mas.

No pude reaccionar de la manera correcta y le dije

Pues ve a dormir.

-Si.

Contesto ella y se fue a su habitación.

A los últimos días el sargento ya no estaba con nosotros, pero petra seguía mencionándolo y mencionándolo cada que podía, mientras lo hacia sus ojos brillaban con una luz propia del mismo cielo. Se miraba muy alegre, como si hubiera recibido una noticia que completara su existencia, nunca supe que fue, y nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle, yo solo la miraba… la admiraba desde las sombras.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo mas me enamoraba de esa nueva actitud de ella.

Y una mañana me decidí.

Iba a decirle, le diría que desde hace tiempo que estaba enamorado, con su nueva actitud seguro entendería mis sentimientos con mucha suerte los correspondería.

**Una nueva misión, una nueva perspectiva.**

EL sargento, por fin estaba de vuelta, y con esto una nueva misión se nos asignó, otra sorpresa fue el nuevo elemento del escuadrón Eren Jaeger. El chico que se había trasformado en titan y había tapado el hueco en trost.

También nos cambiaron de ubicación. Un castillo…

Ahí no paso nada mas de lo que ya había pasado antes, era la misma rutina solo con la variante del lugar y el numero.

Se acercaba nuestra misión

Era algo sencillo: salir de las murallas y regresar…

"pan comido"

Las noches pasaban como antes y petra seguía teniendo esa actitud nueva

Y yo seguía sumido en ella.

A la mañana siguiente era el día. El día de la misión y el día que me decidí a decirle a petra.

-Después de que regresemos tengo algo que me gustaría que escucharas.

Le dije

-Esta bien, Sera después de la misión.

Dio la vuelta con una sonrisa…. Esa sonrisa.

Saldríamos a la misión con Eren nuestro objetivo era protegerlo… protegerlo a toda costa.

**Dificultades., que pasara? , nadie sabe**

La misión se dificulto… Fracaso diría yo.

El titán hembra nos persiguió, fue capturado pero se liberó de alguna forma. Algo extraño paso y Gunter murió a manos de un "compañero"

El sargento no da signos de aparecer y nuestro destino nos ha golpeado la cara, La titán hembra¡ frente a nosotros.

Esta vez, esta vez….. Nosotros seremos quieres terminemos con ella.

Empezamos a atacar, pero ella parece inmune….

Ha matado a Edr…..

….. petra…..

….. petra….

PETRA¡ ELEVATE¡

PERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Demasiado tarde….

Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ese titán…. Ese titán¡

Me lamentaba lo mas que pude lamentar cuando la ira inundaba mi cuerpo, cuando el dolor no me dejaba ver nada, cuando no pensaba que podría pasar después si yo hubiera podido matar a ese titán.

LA MATARE¡

-dije en un grito que se sentía cortar mi garganta al momento de salir, no pude ver nada mas vi una enorme mano que venia hacia mi.

Mis recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza

El ultimo que tuve fue ….

Petra, con esa cálida sonrisa.

PETRA.

Después.

Todo termino.


End file.
